


Between Two Ferns

by Malzysaur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Growth, House Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plants, actually there are no ferns, talking to plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Alex has to leave for two and a half months to teach a computer programming class in Mississippi, Michael is tasked with house-sitting. Part of the house-sitting tasks is taking care of the myriad of plants Alex has acquired. Michael takes the task of watering plants quite seriously. Not only do the plants grow, but so do Michael and Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98
Collections: Michael Guerin is a Grower





	Between Two Ferns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, there are no ferns featured in this fic. The title would not leave me alone, probably because I have been watching 'Between Two Ferns' lately for laughs. Anywho, this was a prompt on the 18+ RNM discord and I wanted to get in on it! Icarus is based on a real life plant I had that my cat killed. The coffee bit is a tribute to my previous job where the receptionist always dumped the last dredges of her coffee into the vine plant on her desk at the end of the day and created a monster.

“Uhm, Alex, you do know that a plant’s natural state is…typically green, right?” Michael drawled, an amused twist to his lips as he looked up from the sad, limp plant on the counter in Alex’s kitchen. 

The airman shot him an extremely unimpressed look as he dropped a bag onto the floor with an already small collection of bags and a singular suitcase. “You’re hilarious,” he deadpanned as he skirted around his bags, his gaze turning inwards again as he, presumably, ran through a checklist in his head. 

Michael watched him for a moment before he turned back to regard the sad state of the small spider plant in a plastic pot. Its leaves had browned around the edges while a few simply gave up and had shriveled altogether. He dared not even breathe on them for fear that the entire plant would simply turn to dust from even the slightest disturbance. It had tenacity though, the stems at the base were still thick and green, only starting to wrinkle the higher they reached. He felt bad for the poor thing. 

“Okay, I think I have everything,” Alex huffed as he came back out from his room with his laptop bag slung over a shoulder. 

“Everything but a green thumb, why do you even have plants if you’re going to just let them die?” Michael asked as he came out of the kitchen, his gaze pointed at a drooping snake plant whose leaves were in a sad state. He frowned as he crouched down to pat gently at the soil in the pot. It was nearly hard as rock.

Alex frowned as he looked around at his measly collection of house plants. “Honestly, I never bought any of them. That one you’re next to was a house warming gift from my commanding officer, the aloe plant in the window of the guest bathroom is a gift from Greg, and the other ones I got when my neighbor was moved out and into a nursing home a few months ago. I feel like her family made a bad choice in gifting them to me, but I couldn’t say no to them,” he admitted, a sheepish little smile touching his lips as he returned his gaze to Michael.

The cowboy’s features softened as he rose back to his full height. He nodded and had just opened his mouth to poke fun at Alex and his too soft heart when the airman jolted, his dark eyes widening in surprise. 

“Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to my newest addition, this one is a gift from Rosa. She stopped by a couple days ago for a Star Wars marathon and brought Icarus with her,” he announced as he brushed past Michael, the implication to follow went unsaid. 

Curious, Michael arched a brow and turned on his heel to follow Alex back towards his bedroom. His traitorous heart kicked up a few notches as his head took him back to the other times one of them was leading the other towards a bed. He quickly shoved those thoughts into the very back of his head. This thing they had between them right now was good, fantastic even. They were friends. They talked, they hung out, they were doing everything right this time, because even if they didn’t say it out loud, they both knew this time around their future together was on the line. 

“So, this is Icarus. Rosa named it and wouldn’t allow me to change it. I’ll admit, I did a tiny bit of research on it, but I haven’t really put anything into action. I am kind of invested in making sure this one flourishes and lives, so I do have some print outs here,” Alex was saying, the words slowly filtering in through Michael’s ears as he pulled himself out of his self-indulgent imaginings. 

He moved to stand next to where Alex had stopped at the window. The dark blinds had been drawn a third of the way up so a block of sun could shine through and right onto a small Venus flytrap in a small clay pot. He simply stared at it. He couldn’t help it when a titter of laughter burst from his lips. He turned to regard Alex. 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea I was stepping into a Little Shop of Horrors,” he teased, “but this is actually really cool,” he admitted as he bent closer to examine the carnivorous plant.

“Careful Guerin, as soon as its big enough you’re going to the first person I feed to it,” he grinned as he shoved a manila folder against the cowboy’s chest. 

Michael grinned as he reached up to secure the folder, his hand covering Alex’s for a second as their eyes met. Both of them jolted from the electricity that still seemed to flash between them. Their cheeks colored with a blush and they both tore their gazes away from each other. 

“Icarus huh?” Michael finally asked to break the awkward silence that had settled like a sheet over them. 

Alex’s lips quirked as he looked first at Michael then back at the collection of fly traps in the small pot, “Rosa came up with it, she said it needed an out of the ordinary, but cool sounding name. Icarus it is, which is ironic since this little guy needs direct sunlight all day long,” he huffed fondly.

Michael opened the folder and thumbed quickly through the collection of printouts adorned with photos of various fly traps. He looked up, this time a much softer, fonder grin graced his lips, “Well Alex, you called the right guy to house and plant sit for you. I’ll care for them like they’re my own,” he vowed as he dropped his arms back at his sides. 

Alex grinned, “Honestly, I couldn’t think of any one else more capable, and you’re more than welcome to stay here while I’m gone. I kind of like the thought of you being here and making it feel more like home,” he admitted softly, his gaze darting over everything in his room but Michael. 

Michael smiled softly as he turned to head back out towards the main living area, “Yeah? Careful there Manes, you’re going to get my hopes up,” he aimed for teasing, but knew he fell short with the complicated look Alex threw at him over his shoulder. “Anyways,” he nearly shouted in an attempt to erase the earlier slip up, “is there anything else I need to know before we head out to the airport?” he asked with a plastered-on smile. 

Alex’s face softened in appreciation of Michael steering them out of the awkwardness, “Oh,” he remarked, jolting again as he looked towards his kitchen, “my new sink is coming in about two weeks so if you could be here for that, or get Maria or Rosa, or anyone else if you can’t, that would be great. I’ve been waiting over a month for it since it had gone on back-order,” he added. 

Michael nodded. He had helped pull out all the old counters and sink a few months ago when Alex had announced he wanted to change the look of his kitchen. They worked together for a couple of weeks repairing some of the things the previous owner had tried to do themselves or hide under shoddy craftsmanship. Michael liked what Alex had picked out, it went well with the space, made it brighter and gave him a sense of comfort in knowing that Alex was planning to stay.

“Yeah, I’ll talk with Walt and make sure I’m here for it. I want to supervise the installation anyways, make sure they do it right,” he added with a wink as he bent to grab a couple of the bags Alex had piled near the entryway. 

Alex smiled softly as he slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and grabbed his rolling suitcase, “Thanks again for helping me out Guerin. I already feel better knowing that my plants and mail and installation of the kitchen sink are in your capable hands,” he teased as they stepped out into the early afternoon sun. 

The sky was clear, but the air was crisp for an early spring day. It was Michael’s favorite time of year, especially when working outdoors. He lowered the tailgate of his truck and easily slid Alex’s bags snugly against the side of the box, “What’s two and a half months?” he huffed, hoping to settle his own nerves. Images of Alex leaving before flashed through his head. He had to physically shake them free and remind himself that this wasn’t like every other time Alex walked away, he was only going to teach a computer course in Mississippi, not half way across the world to be shot at. 

Once the bags were loaded Michael turned and jumped when he found Alex standing so close. He shot him a nervous smile, “Uh, what’s up Private?” he rumbled, nerves lending a shakiness to his tone as he shuffled back a step. 

“I just want to make sure you know that I’m coming back, I’m not going into some war-torn desert. I’m going to be safe and I’ll be able to call or text you every day. I’m not leaving Michael…I’m not leaving you,” he added softly to be sure the cowboy understood exactly what it was he was saying. Too many times had they trusted the other to know exactly what it was they intended in their words and actions and too many times had they failed and hurt one another. 

Michael shot him a quick smile, “Yeah, I know…just…it’s still hard knowing that you’re not going to be here for a couple months. I got used to seeing you around, knowing you’d be here,” he admitted softly. 

Alex smiled sadly, something broken shone in his eyes as he reached forward to gently cup Michael’s cheek. This thing between them was still fragile, so Alex simply smoothed his thumb along the rise of Michael’s cheek, “I’m always here Michael, and I will be coming home to you, I promise,” he assured, and there was a much heavier, more meaningful promise there that had Michael sucking in a breath only to nod in response. 

The loud screech of a Magpie effectively broke the moment between the two men. They each took a step back from the other, nervous titters coming from them both as they turned to their respective sides of the truck and got in. The ride to the airport was mostly quiet, each man deep in their own thoughts while music softly wafted from the speakers.

\---

For the first week Michael stopped by Alex’s place every other day to check on the plants and get the mail. He usually made it as the sun was starting to dip under the horizon, so the house was shrouded in shadows. He navigated the space easily enough, familiar with it from all the times he’d come and gone in the recent past, but the stillness unsettled him. He felt Alex’s absence more when he was alone in the house which led him to missing the airman even more. The plants seemed to mock him from their various perches in the living space, their sad leaves drooping under the weight of his own feelings.

Michael swallowed against the ache in his chest the first couple of times he stepped into the dark house, but by the fifth day he’d grown used to nothing but the plants and furniture greeting him and had even started to call out his presence to them. He’d heard somewhere that plants actually did well when talked to, plus he figured they must miss hearing Alex compose his music. The next time he stopped by he’d set up a Bluetooth speaker on the coffee table in the living room where soft notes of piano and violin music swirled through the room.

Feeling more comfortable alone in the space, Michael started trimming some of the plants whose leaves were tipped with brittle brown spots, or just completely dead. He found a small step ladder in Alex’s pantry and drug it around the house from plant to plant as he groomed them. He was currently sat in front of the large snake plant. It was clear that the person who loved it before Alex had taken great care of it. It was by far the largest plant in Alex’s home, and among the saddest. Many of the leaf tips had broken off while others simply wilted down and laid in the hard, cracked soil. The pot itself was a gorgeous blue, elevated off the floor on its own wooden holder. The fading light barely reached its leaves so Michael swapped the plant and the small shelving unit to give it more access to the sun. Satisfied with the change he resumed his spot on the step ladder, scissors in hand as he carefully slipped his fingers over the large, waxy leaves. 

“It’s almost abuse how awful Alex let you get,” he murmured as he carefully snipped a dead leaf off at the base of the plant. 

“It’s really not that hard to just water plants every couple of days, plus the benefits of growing plants in your home, someone needs to have a talk with him,” he joked, the grin on his face bright despite the soft lighting. 

“Honestly, I should have known Alex would never be a great plant dad. Back in seventh grade we had to do a Biology experiment with beans. Not sure why they picked beans, they're about as boring as you can get,” he tutted as he slowly picked out the dead bits of plant, “I guess they’re cheap, whatever. So the teacher gave us all a handful of beans we had to plant in these different types of soils and then use different water and variations on fertilizer we had to create ourselves. It was an entire thing, some kids got super into it…I may or may not have been one of those kids,” he grinned as he tossed the dead bits of leaves into a garbage bag at his feet. 

“Anyways, cut to a few weeks into the project and people’s beans are sprouting and growing. We’re working on supports for the plants to climb, everyone is fairly into it now, they’re seeing their work paying off, but Alex. Man, poor Alex, his cups are empty. You see, I’d watched him working on his own with his beans, occasionally he’d talk to Liz or Maria, asking about ideas and taking their advice, and he tried. He really did, but nothing sprouted. The teacher gave him some more beans to try, and by the time the rest of class’ plants are starting to grow their own beans, one of the three cups Alex planted in finally sprouted,” Michael sighs softly as he floats on the memory. He doubted Alex even had any idea just how early Michael had taken notice of him. 

“That should have been my first clue that Alex couldn’t keep a plant to save his life. It’s cute though that he’s trying now…maybe you guys give him something to do, keep himself busy when he’s not already running himself into the grave,” and here Michael winced at his own poor choice in words, but he only had his plant audience to judge him and he liked to think they’d all started to like him since he’d been grooming and feeding them. 

“It was super cute to see how proud he was of the lone sprout he managed to grow. By the time he’d grown a baby bean plant the rest of the class was getting over the project. I know he took it home, but I have no idea what happened with it afterwards, but he carried it around school all day,” he sighed as he moved his gaze over the plant in front of him, appraising his own work as he shifted the leaves about to ensure he’d gotten all the problematic pieces taken care of.

“Good as new, but I think you could do with a re-potting,” he murmured out-loud as he mentally ticked through the different things he had sitting around his trailer or even different pieces throughout the junkyard that he could potentially use to craft a new pot himself. 

He rocked off the step stool and folded it up to store back where he found it, the garbage bag of plant debris was left at the front door to be taken out on his way home. He stopped at the counter where the spider plant still struggled to live. He picked up the pot and decided to add it to his list of plants to repot. He grabbed the bottle of water on the counter and tipped the contents into the soil where it was greedily sucked up. 

“We’ll get you looking gorgeous in no time,” he assured the small plant, a warm smile on his lips. He’d always loved plants, but never indulged himself before, so it was nice to finally get to do something meaningful in his spare time that wasn’t annoying Maria at The Pony.

\---

By week two Michael had started to sleep on the couch. It had begun after he’d made it to the house late one night after a long shift at the junk yard and then working on a few 'Hone To-Do' itmes for Isobel. He was wore-out, down to his bones, but knew he wouldn’t be able to go home and sleep until he’d made sure all of Alex’s plants were tended to. He’d also felt more comfortable in the house and had explored it a bit more. He found a small stack of bagged soil in the garage on a wooden crate to keep it from sitting on the floor so he’d drug a couple bags into Alex’s backyard for the repotting process. He was still working on the larger pot for the snake plant back at his trailer, and even started working on a terrarium from recycled windows and plastic he found for the Venus flytrap. He’d ate up all the research Alex had done on the plant. It was fascinating and all the new information was exciting. He immediately YouTubed various ‘How To’ videos about the plant and learned even more from the ways other people built their own terrariums for their fly traps.

“As you can imagine, Alex was always horrible with sports. We had gym together during Freshman year and he was on the opposing team when we were doing our soccer unit. He tried so hard to get out of it, excuse after excuse to the gym teacher so finally he was stuck as the goalie,” Michael recounted as he used a tweezers to place a live box elder bug in the maw of one of the fly traps in the pot. 

“Anyways, it seemed to work because it shut Alex up. Mostly he did end up just standing there, but I had the asshole Kyle Valenti on my team and he got his buddies to gang up and overwhelm Alex with their shots. Honestly, Alex wasn’t bad as a goalie, but Kyle sucked and one of the kicks ended up sending the ball right into Alex’s face. I shit you not, a literal fountain of blood gushed out of his nose, but instead of running to the office for the school nurse or whatever, he chased Kyle down and bled all over his stupid Nike shorts,” his grin lifted at the edges as he watched the plant effectively snap shut, the box elder bug held fast, never to escape.

Michael stood up, his back cracking in the process. He reached for the mug of tepid coffee on the dresser close to the window. He grimaced as the cool liquid hit his tongue. He still had about twenty minutes before he had to leave for his shift, “Anyways, I think Alex and Kyle both got detention for about a week from that incident. I bet you’d have liked to see it,” he added with a raise of his mug in cheers to the plant. 

Satisfied with a job well done he ambled out into the kitchen. His mug clinked against the counter next to the spider plant. He went into the pantry for a bottle of water to make his rounds with the rest of the plants and frowned when he came up with only one bottle. He looked in some other cupboards and sighed when he came up empty-handed once more. He figured he could ration the bottle until the evening when he could get some more. He set the bottle next to his mug on the counter as he turned back to the fridge for the lunch he’d packed and prepared the night before. Without even thinking or looking he picked up his mug and tipped it into the spider plant’s pot. It took him about five seconds to realize what he did. He stared blankly where his hand still held the mug tipped over the plant, the soil already soaking in the coffee. 

“Shit,” he hissed as he slapped the mug back down on the counter and quickly poured some water into the soil as if that would cancel out the coffee that had already been soaked up. “Well, I hope that doesn’t hurt it,” he muttered as he moved on to the rest of the plants. He made a mental note to look into it later to see if he’d need to make a stop at the local Greenhouse to replace a plant he potentially killed.

\---

Friday night of week three found Michael stretched out on Alex’s sofa, a bottle of beer within easy reach and a box of pizza perched precariously on the edge of the table next to it. He was drifting in and out of sleep as scenes from some comedy show played out on the TV in front of him. He was in the comfortable, floaty space about to really fall asleep when the ringing of his phone pulled him back to the ground. He scrambled, startled by the sudden noise, and pulled it from his pants pocket. He didn’t even look at the screen as he thumbed to answer the call, pressing it against his ear.

“Hello,” he huffed, a bit of annoyance at being woken up working into the tone of his voice. 

A muffled laugh made him grin and sit up a little bit as the laugh gave way to Alex’s voice, “Hey, did I catch you at a bad time? You sound…perturbed,” he teased. 

Michael chuckled, his brow arching all on its own, “Oh yeah, perturbed huh? Did they give you a word of the day calendar over there in Mississippi?” he snarked back while his free hand rubbed over his eyes. 

“One of my students used it the other day, I thought I could start peppering it into my conversations, sound smart, ya know,” he teased, his tone light and amused as he spoke. 

Michael grinned. God, he loved this dork so much, “You’re a dork,” he stated fondly, “how’s it going there? You miss me yet?” he flirted.

The grin was evident when Alex responded, “It’s going well. Some of the recruits in the class won’t make it, but some of them I’m actually kind of proud of. I’ve never really taught before and was pretty nervous heading out here, but I kind of like it,” he admitted, “and of course I miss you. I’m glad you decided to stay at my place, it…it’s weird but it makes me feel a lot better, like, I kind of always imagined you there,” he shared softly. 

“Yeah? Well, it is pretty comfortable here. You have an amazing couch,” he sighed as he sank back into the cushions.

“Hey, when I get back would you want to get some dinner? My treat?” Alex asked suddenly. There was an edge of nervousness to his tone which had Michael sitting up. 

“I…sure, but I already said you don’t have to pay me for taking care of your house and your plants, I’m happy to do it,” he replied, giving Alex an out in case he didn’t mean what Michael was hoping he meant.

A soft breath on the end of the line had Michael holding his own as Alex responded, “No, I know that, but I meant…Michael, I would like to take you out on a date…a real date when I get back home. I just…I really feel like it’s time and I really hope I haven’t read things wrong with you these last few months and even these last few weeks talking with you while I’ve been gone,” he said carefully, making sure Michael was well aware of his intentions. 

Nothing could wipe the smile from Michael’s face as he listened to Alex. He was so wrapped up in the declaration that he almost forgot he needed to respond until he heard Alex calling for him, worried that the call was lost. Shaking himself free of his stupor Michael finally crafted a coherent response, “I…yes, I would love that Alex,” he breathed. 

“Good, look I would love to talk longer but there’s an officer at my door demanding I get drinks with some of the other people here teaching courses. Something about needing to vent about some bad kids they had in some of their classes,” he explained, hoping that Michael knew just how badly he did want to stay on the line with him. 

Honestly, not much could ruin the sudden good mood Michael found himself in, “Yeah, of course, that sounds like it might be kind of fun. I’ll just content myself with teacher/student fantasies now,” he teased, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he fought back giggles. 

“Oh my god, on that note I am hanging up on you now,” Alex snapped good naturedly, the laugh clear in his voice. 

Michael laughed, “I’ll even wear a plaid skirt,” he quipped just to push Alex. He wasn’t surprised when the line went dead. Alex, in fact, hanging up on him. 

A second later a text came through from the man in question, Michael still grinning like an idiot as he opened the message. 

_Alex: You are the worst Guerin. I can’t meet these people with a boner. I hate you so much._

_Michael: Think bad thoughts private. I don’t want anyone seeing you with a boner, that’s for my eyes only!_

_Alex: You really are the worst, anyways, I miss you a lot and I really can’t wait to see you in about a month. Go water my plants!_

Michael chuckled to himself as he sent Alex a kiss-y face emoji in response. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and craned his head up from the pillow he’d moved to the couch to survey the array of plants in the room. He’d rearranged quite a bit to get them in their optimal positions for sunning and shade with the way the sun shone through the windows through the day. The spider plant from the kitchen sat in its new pot made from different bits of glass from the junk yard. Its leaves had perked up and stood tall and green in the pot, in fact all of the plants were looking more and more vibrant and healthy. Part of the new watering routine now included coffee in each pot every day. Michael had found a lot of benefits with coffee for the plants when he’d researched after he’d dumped his mug into the spider plant on accident. 

He was actually excited, nearly giddy with it, to have Alex back home to see what he had done with the plants. He was irrationally impressed with himself. It was something he could show Alex, something he had done for the man and showed how much he cherished Alex and the space that he’d made for himself. It was homey, somewhere that the airman could really live and never think of leaving Roswell again.

\---

In one week, Alex would be home. Michael had made sure throughout his stay in the house he hadn’t left any sort of mess, and any that he did he made sure were cleaned up. All the evidence of Michael’s stay in the home shone through the plants that now thrived in the environment. Even Icarus was nestled comfortably in his own terrarium crafted from various glass pieces soldered together into a fancy geometric shape. In the backyard Michael had rigged up a plastic barrel to catch rain water to be used for watering. He’d already planned to ask Alex about building a standing garden in the back, he even planned to add a bit of teasing with the suggestion by referring back to his failed bean plants from seventh grade. Michael had also practiced restraint and only added one new plant to Alex’s collection, and that only because he fell for the name. Sitting pretty next to the snake plant was a gorgeous Swiss cheese plant.

“Look at you all, looking so pretty,” he cooed as he scooted the snake plant to the right a little so that he could pull the Swiss cheese plant forward a little more. He cocked his head as he fretted with some of the leaves on the Swiss cheese plant. 

“Bringing you all back to life was all part of my plan, now Alex can’t get rid of me because then you’d all suffer and go back to being sad. He’s going to take one look at you all and beg me to never leave,” he grinned, his heart palpating at the very thought, though logically he knew they still had a very long road ahead of them. 

“I bet you could all tell some interesting stories,” he mused as he settled back onto the couch, beer bottle firmly in hand as he flicked his gaze over the different plants in the room. “Anyone care to share what kind of songs Alex is working on?” he ventured again before it hit him, he was speaking to an empty room and had actually expected for the plants to respond to him. 

He huffed as he shook his head, “Christ, I’ve been spending far too much time with you guys,” he murmured as he tipped the beer bottle against his lips. As he drank his eyes moved to the keyboard nestled between the plants and the window. He arched a thoughtful brow as he leaned forward to set the bottle on a coaster. 

He pushed himself up and ambled towards the instrument. He’d never touched a keyboard before, so he had no idea where to even begin. He pressed a key down, startled by the sound that reverberated through the space. He looked around as if he expected Alex himself to materialize and tell him not to touch it. He hummed thoughtfully as he started to press random keys, listening to the notes and how they worked around each other. He messed around with the instrument for a little longer before he pulled his hand back, his eyes drifting now to the guitar in the corner. He was more familiar with that stringed instrument although it had been years since he’d played. 

His hand spasmed as he reached for it, a memory hitting him and taking his breath away. Alex had tried to share this with him over a year ago. Michael had found the gifted guitar in his trailer, an offering of sorts from Alex that only incited a deep rage in Michael at the time. He retracted his hand for a moment, feeling unworthy of the guitar. He chewed his lips thoughtfully before he picked it up and headed back towards the couch. He perched on the edge of the cushions as he settled the instrument on his knees. A ragged sigh left his lips as he slowly strummed his fingers over the strings. He picked over the strings as his fingers got used to the motions. His chords weren’t the best, some notes sliced the air sharply, but he limped his way through a couple different songs before his hand started to cramp from the unfamiliar stretches and placements. He stared down at the guitar for a long while and resolved to create a better, brighter, future with Alex. He returned the instrument before settling in for the night. 

“Next time I promise you guys will hear the best music you’ve ever heard in your lives,” he announced to the room as he snuggled under one of Alex’s blankets. There was no response to his promise, but he smiled to himself all the same, warmth pouring over him from within as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

\---

“Holy shit Guerin, what did you do?” At the question Michael hurried forward to try and see Alex’s home from his perspective, but for the life of him he had no idea what Alex had meant. He dropped the bags he’d carried.

“What? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” he asked hurriedly, nerves making him shake a little where he stood rooted, but the smile on Alex’s face made him melt when the airman had turned to face him.

“What? Oh, no, I just…all the plants look so amazing! I thought I might not come home to any since they were mostly dead when I left,” he breathed as he moved towards the snake plant. He traced his finger tips along the new growth, “I didn’t even know I had a plant like this,” he commented when his eyes fell to the Swiss cheese plant. 

Michael’s cheeks heated as a self-conscious hand moved to rub at the back of his neck, “Oh, ah, that one I bought and added myself. I just liked the name and Viper needed a friend,” he stated as he moved closer to where Alex stood. 

“Viper?” he asked with a soft chuckle as he turned towards Michael, one of his brows arched ever so gracefully on his forehead. 

Michael shrugged sheepishly, “Well, it is a snake plant and fits with an intense name like Icarus. Obviously, you can always change it,” he muttered. 

Alex just shook his head as he laughed, “No, no, I actually kind of love it,” he admitted as he studied the rest of the plants in the room. His aloe plant looked fat and healthy where it stood on the top of a small bookshelf.

“Uh, so I can let you get settled and unpacked if you want, oh, ah I did set up a barrel out back to catch rain water so you can use that for plant watering since rain water is really good from them, really its about the best kind of water you could use unless you had a fish tank. Aquarium water, for the most part, is like, top notch for house plants,” he shared, his sudden bought of nerves making him ramble. 

A soft smile curled Alex’s lips as he let Michael talk to fill the air. He slowly moved closer to the cowboy until he stood right in front of him. He reached out slowly, his hands resting over Michael’s shoulders as he caught his gaze, “Thank you Michael, truly, I did not expect you to take watering my plants so seriously, but they look amazing. I also love that youset something up for rain water so my plants can get the best care, but I think they still need you to stick around though,” he stated, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. 

Michael was speechless with Alex’s words, but a slow smile spread over his face, “Yeah? Well, good because we bonded and I don’t think I could every fully leave your plants…or…or you,” he breathed gently, his whiskey-colored eyes shimmering in the faded evening sun. 

Alex smiled, moving closer, his hands sliding up to cup Michael’s neck, the tips of his thumbs gently moving along the underside of Michael’s jaw, “Good because I was hoping to use dinner as a means to convince you to give me…give us another shot. You’re all I need and all that I want. I never stopped,” he murmured, his eyes searching the depths of Michael’s as warm puffs of breath caressed their lips. 

Michael’s tongue poked out to wet his own lips, his eyes flicked down to Alex’s before moving back to meet his gaze, “I love you Alex, I am yours, dinner and plants be damned,” he rumbled, his hands moving to grip Alex’s tee shirt as he pushed forward, covering Alex’s mouth with his own. 

The kiss was everything without being too much. They each pulled back, soft smiles on both of their faces as they looked at each other, “I missed you so much,” Alex breathed, one hand moving to gently pluck at the curls that covered Michael’s forehead. 

“The feeling it mutual private,” Michael rasped as he stole another quick kiss. He tore himself away from Alex because if they weren’t careful, they’d end up back in bed, and this time they both wanted to do everything right which meant the sex, no matter how epic it was, had to be tabled for a little while. 

Michael had started to move Alex’s bags towards his bedroom to give himself something to do to calm down when he heard Alex start to murmur softly to one of the plants. Michael peeked around the corner of the hallway and melted as he watched Alex pick up the spider plant from the coffee table and admire the new pot it was in. Love simmered low in his gut as he watched the man of his dreams gently touch the leaves that spilled over the edges of the pot. Their future spilled out before him, bright and hopeful, all of their adventures to come making his heart palpate with all of the possibilities. Much like the plants Alex surrounded himself with, Michael vowed to love and nourish Alex so that he could grow into the man he’d always wanted to become.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how comments and kudos make me feel ;)


End file.
